Many types of vertical axis wind turbines (VAWTs) are in current use with airfoils mounted to, fixed with, and rotated by a rotating rotor for power generation from wind. Such VAWTs are powered by generally straight flowing wind, but can not in reverse be a tower fan to be powered to propel generally straight flowing wind in return. Compared to current VAWTs and tower fans, the present invention of Multi Axes Turntable, Wind Turbine, and Tower Fan, through complexities of having multiple planet rotors and paired planet and sun airfoils in rotations around a stationary sun rotor, has achieved differentiating features and capabilities, including: a Multi Axes Wind Turbine generates power from generally straight flowing wind, but can be powered in reverse as a Multi Axes Tower Fan to propel generally straight flowing wind in return; and a Multi Axes Wind Turbine and Tower Fan, by having planet airfoils persistently facing against and toward generally straight flowing applied or propelled air, are inherently more efficient in generating power and in propelling wind.